The potion
by Inu no youkai
Summary: This time, Juvia has a potion of love. However, Erza saw Gray's 'passion' and is upset. Will Gray be able to make amen mends before it's too late? Will love blossom between Erza and Gray? Or is it too late? Erza & Gray;


HI PEOPLE! I was just thinking about the Juvia's potion of 'rivalry' and 'ping' inspiration struck! A one-shot, my first, so go easy!:) about Gray and Erza, my favourite pair in Fairy tail! I just finished watching the Juvia giving potion to everyone and then I decided to write this, with the potion of love! The REAL potion of love! Hope it's nice!

Disclaimer: DUH!

Enjoy!

'This is my last chance to get Gray! I have to do it! Last time, the potion failed but I made it this time so there's no mistake! Now, I just have to get it right, instead of making everyone fall in love with me! Come on, Juvia, you can do this!' Juvia thought to herself comfortingly and looked at the green goo in the bottle. It looked hideous and she doubted anyone would want to drink it. She looked at Gray, fighting with Natsu for the _tenth_ time that morning. Her heart dokied~ and her eyes 'ca-chinged' into heart shapes. She quickly decided and took precise aim, which had gotten better since the last time and blew. It flew towards Gray and entered his mouth. Suddenly, Gray stopped fighting and collapsed to the ground.

"EH! GRAY! What happened? I didn't kill him, did I? I'm not that strong right? Wait, I am and this is possible but I didn't do it! I didn't kill him! Oh… maybe this is a good thing! YAY!" Natsu debated with himself and came to that conclusion. Juvia immediately ran to Gray's side and kneeled down, taking his hand.

Erza came in then and saw Gray on the floor with Juvia by his side and an anxious yet excited Natsu debating with himself. She became really sad for some unknown reason and really wanted to just murder Juvia then. 'Wait, what's with me? It's not like we're lovers and he likes me or something. I'm not jealous or anything. Right?' Erza decided to just forget about it and ask. "What happened?"

"ERZA! I killed Gray, no wait, I didn't. He died himself! I didn't touch him at all!" Natsu explained with lots of sweat, scared of what is going to happen.

'Oh, Gray, what happened? Did I really kill you? I'm so sorry!' Juvia said with tears in her eyes. A tear dropped to the ground and suddenly, Gray woke up, looking at Juvia with passion in his eyes. "Huh?" Juvia questioned, seeing the look in his eyes, thought the potion must have worked. She hugged him, "Juvia's so glad Gray's alright. I'm so glad!" Gray hugged her back and said, "My dear, you have nothing to worry about anymore. I'm fine, with you here." Juvia's eyes shone and sparkled, whereas Erza's heart broke into a million pieces, piercing deep into her flesh. She felt tears well up in her eyes and threatened to spill out, looking at them together tears her apart. She quickly gathered herself and glared at Gray, as if that would help with the pain.

"It seems that Mr. Fullbuster is awake and alright. Well, I'm going to go home. If you'll excuse me." And with that, she left. However, being her childhood friend, Gray did not fail to see the tears that flew out when she turned. Suddenly, his insides turned and churned, watching Erza cry was unbearable. He remembered what happened back then…

_Flashback_

_She sat alone by the river, thinking of her old friends and what happened to her not too long ago. 'Jellal…' she thought, her red hair like flames in the wind. Her tears flew freely, just like her hair. Suddenly, she felt a presence and soon, Gray started running towards her and challenging her to a fight. She turned around and Gray immediately saw the tears. He held back, shocked. _

"_So… you challenge me? Fine, I'll beat you," Erza said coolly, glaring at the naked boy. Gray blushed, seeing Erza almost glowing in the setting sun as a background. He thought about the tears and decided to ask her about it._

"_Hey, you're always alone. Why?" Gray asked, blushing, averting his gaze._

"_I.. like being alone," Erza answered almost immediately, staring at the boy in front of her._

"_So then, why are you crying alone?" Gray asked boldly, straight to the point. Erza was shocked, no one had ever cared. She looked down. Gray went to her and sat down beside her. "If you want to talk, I could listen," he said glaring at the grass._

"_I can't. I'm forbidden to ever talk about my past. For the sake of my friends, so please… Don't force me to tell you!" Erza bursted out and started to cry. Gray was startled then he panicked, "Don't worry, I'm not going to force you to say anything. Anyway, I'm sorry I made you cry." He then hugged Erza, flustered, where she cried to her heart's content. Finally, when her cries lessened to sobs, Gray asked her if she wanted to go back now, since it was already night time._

"_NO! I don't like being alone! I'm scared," Erza admitted shyly, not wanting him to see her face. _

"_Then, you can stay with me if you want. Since there's no one with me anyway and I also wanted company. That is, if you want…" Gray replied, blushing hotly. Erza stared at him with gratitude before breaking into a true smile, "Yea!"_

_End flashback_

His insides churned and 'ping', the magic was gone. He stared in distaste at Juvia and asked angrily, "Why did you do that? How could you?" Juvia stared at him in shock before realizing the spell had broken.

"Juvia's sorry. Juvia didn't mean to cause so much trouble to Gray. Juvia just wanted Gray to love her back," Juvia replied, sobs wracking her body.

"There's no such thing as love if you force it on someone. You've got to earn their love by hardwork. Now, you've made Erza mad and angry at me," Gray sighed, running to find Erza. He found her by the pond again, crying silently. He sighed and approached with caution.

"Don't come any closer!" Erza said, sniffing. Gray did anyway and put his arms around her. Erza tried to struggle out of it but was not putting much effort into it.

"I'm sorry, Erza. Juvia made this weird potion again and this time, I really did fell in love with her thanks to the magic. I'm sorry I've hurt you," Gray apologized, caressing her hair.

"I'm not crying … because …of that…. It doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't…. it's not like I'm jealous or anything…."Erza sniffed, crying into his chest, just like last time. Gray continued to soothe her and calm her down. "I'm not mad! I'm not!"Erza bursted, hitting him repeatedly on the chest without any real power. Then, finally, when Erza was tired from the crying and hitting, she calmed down and sobbed, Gray still hugging her and calming her.

"Look, Juvia loves me and I can't help it. She made me fall in love with her. But then, I saw your tears when you were leaving and suddenly was awaked to the real world, where I told Juvia not to do it again. I told her to earn my love herself, although….. _it _already belongs to you," Gray confessed. Erza's eyes opened wide and she _almost_ gaped, notice the almost, since she's Erza and Erzas don't gape. She then looked into his eyes and saw nothing but earnestness and love. She knew he wasn't lying to her, he wouldn't.

"Gray! Thanks you so much! I'm sorry for misunderstanding you!" Erza cried, burying herself in his chest. "But you know, that was so cheesy."

"Oh…. Come on, Erza. You know I can't help it," Gray groaned, of course, the teasing's back. They stared at each other for a while, smiling carefreely and then, the ice mage's lips met the legendary Titania's lips while the stars in the sky glittered brightly like never before.

The next day, when the guild asked where they were, Gray and Erza only blushed and stuttered out and 'We're doing nothing', making the guild even more suspicious. But still, I'll tell them this: Good Luck guessing!

DONE! That was cheesy huh? Well, I'm sorry it so sucked, since I only did this before once and I'm not sure I did it correctly. But anyway, READ AND REVIEW is in bold and the button below is more than ready to be clicked by reviewers so please…. PRESS!


End file.
